Annabel Mercer
by UntamedKittten
Summary: "Tell me you want me," Jack whispers as his cool lips caressing her neck, "Tell me you're still mine."...  Based on the movie with some of my own ideas and character added. OC/Jack
1. Intro to character

**Okay so I know this has been done before. Countless of great strories have been done on the movie. Everyone adding their own mix into it. So I thought I would jump on the banwagon, so to speak. I've loved this movie for so long I just had to finally had to write my own character into it.**

**Pairing: **OC/Jack

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No matter how much I wish it; The Mercer boys and the movie are just not mines *weeps*...

...

**Introduction to Character:**

**Name: **Annabel 'Anna' Mercer

**Age:** 21

**Mother: **Rose Harris (Dead: Drug Overdose)

**Father: **John Harris (Prison: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Possession of Drugs, Possession of firearms.)

**Adopted Mother:** Evelyn Mercer

**Adopted Siblings:** Robert 'Bobby' Mercer, Jeremiah 'Jerry' Mercer, Angel Mercer and Jack Mercer.

**History: **

Born to a John and Rose Harris. Mother left at the age of three, died two years later. Father arrested two years later after Mother had left, when a neighbour called the cops. Hospitalized for 6 months due to injuries sustained. Under went therapy due to what happen to her and that she would not speak a word. (still going to see therapist). In and out of foster care for three years. Finally adopted by Evelyn Mercer at the age of Eight. Ran away number of times. First spoke words to Adopted Mother.

Learned how to fight and skate from older brother Bobby. Learn to shoot a gun by older brother Angel (noone else knows). Learned how to drive by older brother Jerry. Learned how to play guitar by brother Jack. Learned how to cook by Evelyn and Jack. Older brothers are very protective of the youngest Mercer child. Had her first drink at the age of fourteen, thanks to Bobby.

Three brothers left home, leaving Anna Sixteen alone with Evelyn. One of them taking her heart with them. Attended the university of detroit. Has a degree in Literaure and music. Currently working at Johnny's bar. Still staying at home with Adopted Mother. Is Godmother to older brother's daughter first child.

...

_This story will content some flash back from when Anna was a child, when her mother leaves, what her father does to her, when the cops come, when she in hospital, at therapy, foster homes, when she mets Evelyn and the boys, the years she lives there ect..._

_..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know this has been done before. Countless of great strories have been done on the movie. Everyone adding their own mix into it. So I thought I would jump on the bangwagon, so to speak. I've loved this movie for so long I just had to finally had to write my own character into it**

**OC/Jack**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No matter how much I wish it; The Mercer boys and the movie are just not mines *weeps*...

...

**Chapter One**

It was a cold November night. The streets were covered in 3 inches of snow. Annabel Mercer sat huddle in her thick parka jacket in the library. Nothing new there. Out of all the Mercer kids, Anna was the most tamed, so to speak. Never out partying or drinking. Never getting into fights. Never getting arrested, like the oldest Bobby. No, Annabel, if she's not working at the bar, she's in the libaray reading. But don't let that fool you. She a Mercer, after all. Like the rest of them she has a wicked temper and a mean streak if you pissed her off.

Anna's body jerk, suddenly as her cell phone began to vibrated, shaking her out of the book she was reading. Looking around to see if the librarian was near, - the woman had a nasty habit of appearing for no reason - noticing that she wasn't, Anna, took her phone out of her jacket, looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, mama Eve."

"Hello, Honey. I was just wondering when you'll be home?" Anna, loved that Evelyn was always phoning her to check when she'll be home. Even if she only left the house to run down to the shop, that was only a five minute walk and back.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, it's just that I might not be home when you get there," Evelyn said quickly, before Anna could question her added, "I'm going over to Samir's shop to pick up a turkey from thanks giving."

"Okay, I won't be must longer, maybe half an hour, I'm almost finished the book."

"Oh ok. I'll see you soon then. Love you."

"Ditto. See ya, Mom."

Anna chuckled as she hung up. For the past couple of months, Evelyn, has been spending quite sometime with her laywer. Going out to dinner or going to the movies or just going on walks. It was sweet. Anna liked him the moment she met him, which was strange, because she didn't trust most people when she first meets them, besides Evelyn that is. But Mr Bradford - the lawyer - had a calm and gentle presence about him.

Anna like to tease Evelyn , because Evelyn didn't want to be going out so much and leaving Anna alone. Or that she was too old to be dating. But Anna never minded to be left on her own. She was 20 years old for gods sake. Besides Evelyn spent nearly her whole life taking care of others. It was time she took care of herself and have some fun. If anyone deserves happiness, it was Evelyn.

Anna finished her book, sighing, _'it's a pity that angels didn't live amougst us' _she thought bitterly as she got up and made her way over to the bookshelf to put her book back. Maybe then she wouldn't have gone through all the crap that she has been through in her life may not have happened. But then again, she wouldn't have the most wonderful woman as her mother or be the person she is to day.

Taking a look at the clock that hung on the wall, Anna was shocked to see that she spent exectly half an hour on her book. 'Momma Eve will be so proud.' she thought with a chuckle

Zipping up her jacket, she left through the exit, Anna, made her way to her car. Walking around the building there sat her Volvo S60R, her brother Jeremiah insisted - more like demanded - her to get. Saying that 'Volvo's were the most safest cars to have'. Anna really wanted to get a 1969 chevy camaro - the one she could remember her grandfather use to drive before he died - but after Jerry told Evelyn about the Volvo, she too insisted that Anna should go for the Volvo. In the end she couldn't go against them both, so she got the Volvo.

Cranking up the heating once she got inside, putting the key into the ignition, Anna started her car up and made her way home. It wouldn't take long to get there, maybe 15 minutes tops. Normally it would only take 5, but the snow had gone up a few inches since she first got to the library. Anna prayed Evelyn would be home, waiting for her with a nice hot steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Bright lights shined in Anna's eyes causing her to swirver hard to the left to avoid hitting the black jeep that came treaing around, the corner at high speed. Stepping on the brakes quickly, Anna, rolled down her window, and yelled at the driver, "Learn how to drive, idiot!"

Anna took a deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. Huffing loudly Anna started her car back up, taking another deep breathe Anna turned the corner, making the rest of the way home. Well, that was the idea until she notice that her Mom's car sitting out the shop.

'She can't still be in there' Anna thought to herself, getting out of the car tiding her jacket around her she made her way into the shop.

"Hello, ?" Anna called out, looking around the shop, "Mom?

The cash drawer was handing out. Anna knew that it was a robbery gone wrong. Seeing the blood the hung around the shelfs, she knew Sanir was either dead or dying but she couldn't bring herself to check as fear started to consume her. Panick started to take hold of her as she then realised that Evelyn was still here. Just then, a little groan was heared to Anna's right. Turning around she saw Evelyn's body laying

"MOM!" Anna screamed, rushing towards where Evelyn was laying. There was blood everywhere. Anna kneeled down, tears poled in her eyes as she saw blood covering the front of Evelyn's jacket. Her hands shook as she tried applaying pressure to the wound, she dug into her pockets and grabbed her cell phone, quickly dailed 911, placing the phone to her ear.

"911, what's you're emergency?"

"I need an ambulance at Sanir's convenience store in Highland Park."_**(I have no idea where the shooting took place. If you look, when the gunman run out of the store it says highland park on the left side of the building. If anyone does know, the right name please PM me.) **_"There's been a robbery, my mom and the owner have been shot. Hurry!" Anna shouted down the phone.

Tossing the phone to the side. Anna patted Evelyn lightly on the cheek, trying to get her to keep her eyes open, "Mom. Mom, hang on," Anna pleaded with Evelyn, "The ambulance is on its way. It's on its way."

Evelyn placed a hand in Anna's hair, "Anna...I lov...-"

"Don't ma, don't you dare say goodbye."

Evelyn smiled lightly at her one and only daughter, trying hard to get words out to comfort her, "You...be a brave... girl now...keep thoughs...boys...in check..".

"No. No, no. You can do that," Anna lightly laughed, knowing that she couldn't handle the boys alone.

Sirens of an ambulance where heared a mile away, followed by the sirens of the cop cars, "Can you hear that? You have to hang in there. They're coming. They're coming."

Anna felt Evelyn's hand slip from her hair.

"Mom?" Anna stroke Evelyn's cheek, silently praying for her to open her eyes. But Evelyn never did. Tears streamed down Anna's face, her breathe came out in quick pants, like someone was squeezing her lungs from the inside. Eventhing was slient. Anna lay herself across her mother, hugging her tightly, placing her ear against Evelyn's heart.

"Please, don't leave me." Anna whimpered over and over as Evelyn's body lay still.

Cops stormed in, their guns drawn, ready to take down anything that could cause a threat. Paramedics soon follow, when told they could enter. They quickly ran over to where the two woman lay.

"Don't touch her!" Anna yelled, pushing one of the men's hand away from Evelyn. She didn't want anyone touching Evelyn. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they were here to help. But the thought of some strange touching Evelyn, made Anna's blood boil. She tighten her grib on Evelyn. In fear that if she let go, she would lose it.

Detective Green entered the store. Taking notes of everything he came across. He hated being called on these jobs. Some poor soul, losing thier lifes for a couple of dollars. It was even worse when it was someone that he knew most of his life. His heart broke seeing young Annabel, laying protectly across Mrs. Mercer's dead body. He stepped forwards, tell the paramedics to give him a second as kneeled down beside Anna.

"Come on, sweetheart," A familiar voice sounded in Anna's ear, wrapping their arms around her, lifting her from the ground away from her mother, "I've got you, come on."

Anna felt numb as she let Green lead her out of the store. Her world was spinning around and she didn't want it to stop. _Evelyn was dead._ She couldn't wrap her head around it.

She didn't know how long she sat on the hood of Greene's car, staring at a crack on the road. But when she looked up she saw her brother Jeremiah, making his way towards her. Anna's feet move on their accord, rushing at Jerry, nearly knocking him over. Wrapping their arms around one another, holding each for dear life. Both stood still while cops and paramedics flooded around them.

Anna heared Jerry speak to someone behide her, but didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She tighten her grib around his neck as she looked over Jerry's shoulder and saw Evelyn's body been carried on a stretcher, a white sheet covering her body. Her heart beated faster, breathing heavier and started to shake.

Jerry - having notice the change in Anna - grabbed her by the face, making her look at him, when he notice what had her focus. She couldn't make out his face as blank dark spot invaded her vision, along with fresh tears. She couldn't make out what he was saying to her as blood pulse though her ears. She couldn't get enough air into her.

The world around Anna turned black, she quickly welcomed it.

...

_Review. Review.:D_


End file.
